Dark Lords DAUGHTER
by voldyismyfather
Summary: A collection of One-Shot Drabbles for various characters Responses to Hermione revealing her true Heritage
1. Dracos Response

**DRACO'S RESPONSE:**

_Diagon Alley:_

"Hey Mudblood, now the Dark Lord has returned you should be afraid he hurts little Mudblood scum like you, he rapes them and makes them scream," Draco hisses at Hermione.

"I wouldn't call me that word if I were you Ferret," Hermione growls dangerously back.

"Oh and why's that, you going to get Potter and Weasley on me?" he jests in return.

"No, but I might tell my father," Hermione reatliates smirking.

"YOUR FATHER?!" Draco bursts out laughing, "Whats he going to do, lecture me? Pull out my teeth? I'm a wizard Granger your father doesn't stand a chance against me! Go on call him."

"FATHER!" Hermione yells.

After a loud bang, the Dark Lord appears.

"Ha, Mudblood your in trouble now," Draco sniggers, "Whats your daddy going to do agaisnt him?"

The Dark Lord watched the exchange between Draco and Hermione, awaiting the girl's reaction.

"Nothing," She replied.

"Precisely, glad to see you've finally learned your place Mudblood," Draco laughs.

"No, Ferret I haven't learned my place as its above you," Hermione smirks.

"A mudblood above a Mafloy, protosterous!" Draco hisses.

"Yes a Mudblood above a Malfoy is protoserous," Hermione replies, "But I'm not a Mudblood."

"Ha, then what are you a muggleborn?" Draco jests.

"Nope!" Hermione states.

"Oh, that's right you're a witch who just happens to come from a muggle background," Draco smirks.

"Wrong agains Ferret," Hermione replies twidliong her wand, "Father can I tell him yet, this is getting boring."

"Father?!" Draco asks.

"You finally realised I was her Princess?" the Dark Lord inquiries.

"Princess?!" Draco asks.

"I knew you were there father, but I was having fun with the Ferre over there," Hermione replies pointiing at Draco.

"You're her father?" Draco asks again.

"Yes and you should treat her with the upmost respect young Malfoy, she will be your leader when I die," the Dark Lord informs Draco.

At this point Draco faints.


	2. AN

AN :

For all those who read my stories I have recently encountered a massive problem my memory stick cant be read on the school computers and it seems to be faulty and as all my work is on it I am unable to continue any of my stories..

I apologise for any inconvenience this has on you my reader but I am going to buy another memory stick as soon as possible and when my memory stick is behaving I will copy across all my stories

I hopefully will get this sorted soon

Love

Voldyismyfather

xx


	3. Harrys Response

I ran along the roads as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face, I can't believe they lied to me. I stop as I reach Privet Drive. I take a deep breath and wipe the sweat off my forehead. I've been running for hours. I walk up the road and stop outside number four. I put on a brave face and dry my tears.

Knock, Knock.

A plump man opens the door, "Who is it?"

"My name is Hermione and I'm here to see Harry," I say.

"I don't know a Harry," the man replies.

"I suggest you let me in Vernon, before I lose my temper and curse you," I snarl at him.

He looks scared and thinks for a moment, "Come in."

I walk into his home and walk slowly up the stairs and come face to face with a chubby little kid, "Hey sexy," he purrs at me, "want to come to my room?"

"I ain't interested tubby," I snarl at him, "Where's your cousin?"

"Why do you want him for?" he asks.

"He's my-" but I don't get to finish.

"HERMIONE!" I hear Harry yell from behind the kid.

"Hey Harry!" I smile.

"What you doing here?" he asks as he pulls me past his cousin to his room.

"Well I've found out some bad news," I say with tears in my eyes.

"What is it Mione, you can tell me anything?" he asks.

"Well my parents told me that I'm adopted," I start.

"But that's good isn't it, you might be a pureblood or even a half blood like me," he smiles.

"No it's not good news Harry," I continue, "They told me who my parents are."

"And?" he asks.

"My mother is a pureblood witch known as Natalia Forest she was a deatheater but she died during my birth," I cry.

"Who's your father Mione?" he asks.

"I can't tell you Harry, you'll hate me," I sob.

"I won't hate you Mione, I can't," Harry smiles at me reassuringly.

"Ok, my father is Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Voldemort," I look at Harry to see him as white as a ghost.

"YOU LYING BITCH," he shouts at me, "YOU'VE LIED TO ME ALL THESES YEARS AND ONLY PRETENDED TO BE MY FRIEND TO GET CLOSE TO ME FOR YOUR FATHER."

"Harry I haven't lied to you," I sob.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTENT YOU FILTHY LITTLE WHORE" he screams.

I get up and walk out the house. "You will regret that Harry Potter," I mutter to myself and apparated to Malfoy Manor.


	4. no new chap a challenge instead

**Mistletoe Kisses Challenge!**

Ok my faithful readers and fellow fanfic writers I have a challenge for you.

**With less than two months to Christmas ( I cannot wait) I would like you to write a Christmas one shot... but like all good challenges there are several rules.**

Must have a kiss under mistletoe at some point

Must fit into one of the categories listed below

Be no more than 2500 words long.

Only one chapter

Dumbledore must be involved in some way

Have fun writing it :D

Must be set during Hogwarts years. (Harry's)

Doesnt have to follow the books/films.

Can be teachers

You may enter more than on catergory per story but you can only win in one caterogy

**Ok the categories to enter are:**

Slytherin/Gryffindor pairing

Slytherin/Ravenclaw pairing

Slytherin/ Hufflepuff pairing

Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff pairing

Ravenclaw/Gryffindor pairing

Gryffindor/Hufflepuff pairing

Teacher pairing

Best Xmas Spirit

Funniest

The deadline midnight Christmas eve 24th December.(American time) I will read all stories entered and decide on a winner for each category and it will be shown as the title of your fanfic, your author name and the category you won for and depending on number of entries there may be runners up mentioned as well ..will be shown as a separate story under the challenge story if your reading this from one of my stories. If your entering please email me the name of your story and the categories your entering.

Have Fun and Good Luck

Voldyismyfather

AND PLEASE ENTER NOONE DOES MY CHALLENGES


	5. Ron's Response

**An : Thanks for all my lovely reviews and to clear up any confusion .. none of my stories are ending or going on Hiatus... I'm still writing updates for everyone of them that is not complete ... the contest things are just something I put up for my readers to do ... not because I can't finish my stories.**

Uh – thanks I plan on just doing loads of various responses to people finding out Hermione is Voldemort's daughter

**Ron Response:**

**Hermione's POV:**

I walk into the Gryffindor Common Room, to find my boyfriend of a year sat playing a game of chess with Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey Ron," I say as I make my way over to him.

He doesn't reply, just says "Bishop to E4."

"Ron!" I shout at him.

"Hermione, I don't want a lecture about my homework," Ron says to me, "I want to finish this chess match then go play Quidditch with Harry."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I want to talk to my boyfriend!" I hiss at him, "Seamus leave NOW!"

Seamus gets up and goes.

"Oh thanks a lot Granger," Ron sneers at me, "I was in the middle of a game of chess, I don't want to have one of you whinny girly talks."

_Slap_

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," I growl at him, "I just found out that I am not a Granger and I am adopted, and this is how you treat me!"

"You're adopted!" he yells excitedly, "You might be a pureblood!"

"Dumbledore just told me," I say slowly, "Apparently my mother was a pureblood and my father is a half-blood."

"Do you know who they were?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say looking rather grim, "My mother was called Nadia Avery."

"She was a death eater killed in a raid the year I was born," he says, "Who's your father?"

"TomMarvoloRiddle," I say rather fast.

"I didn't catch that," he says, "Sounded like Riddle."

I nod my head, "My father is Lord Voldemort!" I let out a small sob.

"You're his daughter! I was dating his daughter! A slimy snake!" Ron shrieks, "Get out of common room you whore!"

"I'm still me!" I say to him, "Bookwork Granger, goody goody two shoes!"

"LIES!" He shouts, "We are over! I never want to see you again!"

With that he shoves me hard and then he slaps me across the face.

I feel a fire burn in the pit of my soul, "I will make sure you regret this day Ronald Weasley!"

And I leave the common room.


End file.
